Prehistoric Falls
by Creeply
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica are sent to the distant past...or a alternate reality...either way they are stranded and surrounded by carnal prehistoric urges. What are two aspiring cave people to do? Lemon, smut. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember to read and review, sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. anyways enjoy. Hopefully more stuff will be up soon.**

Dipper Pines, the eighteen year old jacked adventurer sat upright and groaned rubbing his aching head. He felt as if he had the worlds worst hangover. And the screeching of the dinosaurs in the background probably didn't help. He stood up and looked around in amazement. He was in a prehistoric world overlooking the valley of Gravity Falls. He could see a small tribe of cavepeople in the distance.

A herd of dinosaurs wandered over the plains, and the flora and fauna were enormous and consisted of strange monstrous creatures. He rubbed his eyes and attempted to remember, when exactly did all of this happen? What had happened to him?

Then it all came flooding back to him. Of course. Ford, and McGucket.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, this machine will show you a window into the past?" Dipper asked as he peered at the shimmering vortex in front of him. The two old men looked at each other and smirked knowingly.  
"Hardly. This will allow you to view a possible present that has developed within the exact same sphere of space as our own. But at a different frequency and time length. For instance you might gaze into a world devoted exclusively to solar energy, or one where the internet was never invented, or still where sour cream has gained intelligence and slowly taken over the world." Ford said proudly petting the machine with fondness.

"Of course we made it impossible for anything to travel out of or into it so that way we won't have to deal with the little unpleasantness that transpired in some of our previous experiments and the entire unpleasentenss of when you were a child." Ford finished smiling. Dipper looked at him a little skeptically. He knew that his great uncle had changed to just doing science for the sake of science, but still the possibility of running into more creatures such as Bill Cipher...that might just be a little too close to comfort.

"I think that this is pretty cool. When are you going to start it up?" He asked with interest as he poked at the machine itself.

"Just as soon as our-ah ha! And here she comes now!" Dipper tried to ignore the beating in his heart and the blush on his face when Pacifica Northwest walked down the stairs. It was difficult. She had waist length golden hair tied up in a ponytail, she had large mouth watering hips, and wide beautiful eyes, she had really matured over the past few years. She was easily one of the most attractive girls that he knew. (Just don't tell Wendy that he was sure that he still had a shot with her!)

"As soon as your slave comes with your drinks." Pacifica snarked as she deposited a tray with wine glasses on it down. Along with a dark red wine bottle. She uncorked it expertly and began to pour four large glasses. She passed them out before she began to sip hers.

"Now young'un you aint' a slave! Don'ts I pay ya?" McGucket said with a large happy smile. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"What does payment have to do with manual labor?"  
"Well one you are a slave and the other you are just working. Why are you working here anyway?" Dipper questioned in amazement. He had not hung out with Pacifica Northwest for a few months now, he was normally busy traveling or working or investigating or with his first year of school. So it had taken him a lot of time to actually get this time off to visit his uncle and friends.

"It's called a job Dipper, some of us need them?"  
"You just said that this was slavery.. ugh never mind." He forgot how impossible she could sometimes be. Sure was cute though, he tried not to stare as she walked around the basement gathering up old silverware and bowls. She had a lovely swing to her hips and a very feminine way of walking that reminded him of a graceful dancer. A graceful dancer with the ample booty of a sex goddess of course. But he also tried to ignore that and focus on the machine in front of him. He hated hormones, and he loved how pretty she looked. She wasn't wearing any make up so he was just seeing her face straight up.

"Well then children, if you put on your safety goggles then we can begin science!" Ford said excitedly and handed out two safety goggles to Pacifica and Dipper who stood beside each other and waited as the two older men began to work on the machine. They all stepped back as the machine began to glow, and then hum and then shiver a little. A small golden ball exited from the machine and floated slowly forward. Dipper and Pacifica exchanged a confused glance, it was all very impressive, but they did not see any form of magical window to another dimension. And the strange ball was starting to get closer to them.

"What's happening?" Pacifica asked in confusion as she nervously pushed herself behind Dipper who raised his hand up to block the light issuing from it.

"Uh guys?" He questioned before the ball of light flashed once and then shot forward hitting Dipper in the chest. He fell backwards into Pacifica's arms and then everything went dark.

Dipper rubbed his head. He remembered it all now. There must have been a malfunction that instead of opening a doorway opened a portal, one that sent them back in time or to an alternate timeline where apparently cave people and dinosaurs lived at the same time. Wild and impossible. He had only seen the ball hit him, so he hoped that meant that he had been the only one who had teleported.

He heard a feminine groan behind him and cursed his bad luck. He turned around and very nearly died of a heart attack. Laying on her back in the dirt was a very angry and very naked Pacifica Northwest. Her clothes had disappeared and she was nude, in all of her crazy glorious beauty. Her golden hair made a bed for her to lay on, her tits seemed to practically defy gravity in an impossible manner, they were so large and jiggle. Her ass clenched and she sat up. She looked around in amazement and wonder before her eyes landed on Dipper.

She logically screamed.  
"GGGGGAAAAHHH!"  
"DAH!" He responded jumping back and raising his hands up to protect his head.  
"Why are you naked!" She demanded gesturing at his body. He looked down and saw that his large torso and muscular arms were in deed bare. He didn't have any pants either and his...'Dipper' was out so to speak. She was blushing crazy and he had to cover himself and close his legs. He had a big cock what can he say? He was born lucky.  
"So are you!" He shouted closing his eyes when she screamed again. Pacifica slapped her hands over her breasts and tried to cross her legs so that they covered her cunt. She looked around herself wildly and in fear.

"What happened? Where are we? Oh Crap when are we?" She shouted furiously, the color rising across her tits and face. She could not believe that one of the few days that she actually came in to work for that crazy old man she was unlucky enough to get sent to another dimension!

"I should have stayed in bed today." She groaned in annoyance and covered her face.

* * *

A few hours later Pacifica Northwest former up and coming socialite who was trying her best at becoming a better person was picking at her leaf loin cloth. It was starting to give her a wedgie, and she hated how the thin scantily clad leaves made her butt look absolutely huge. Of course it was even worse over her breasts. The leaves made her resemble something out of the garden of eden. She also hated how Dipper Pines was more or less wearing a skirt made out of leaves.

He had attempted to explain but she had seen his cock, she understood what he was going for. Poor guy, how he put his pants on...well she knew a few things about large body parts not fitting into certain things. She also knew what a pain in the ass it was to actually get cool cute clothes that fit that were also affordable. It must have been ever worse for a poor loser like him. She at least had enough cash to send away for things if she saved up.

The two of them were hiking around the small clearing in front of the cave that they had found. IT looked as if someone or something lived there, but whoever or whatever they were they were gone. SO they were going to at least have a cold dark dank disgusting looking cave to live in for the night. Pacifica was clearing it out of leaves and sticks while Dipper was rubbing two sticks together. He leaned over and blew on it, softly cupping the sparks until he proudly held up some twigs that were actually on fire.

"Finally." She complained. "I thought that we were going to freeze to death."  
"Nah. Dehydration or starvation first probably. I can go hunting if you don't mind being by yourself."  
"You hunting? Have you ever killed anything in your life?" She winced at how mean that sounded, but she had a point, he did not really seem like much of the killing and hunting masculine type. Dipper scowled and she saw that she touched a nerve.  
"It can't be that hard. Look, I'll be back in an hour." He said cockily as he stood up with a stick and a stone and wandered off into the jungle that surrounded them. Pacifica stood waiting before she went back to the cave.

It was gross but after having to work in her old house for two gross old men who left dirty dishes everywhere and didn't bathe at all...well she was a bit better with gross now. She leaned over and jerked her loin cloth back over her ass, this was really starting to annoy her. Maybe it would be better if she just went around in the buck, or maybe they would get lucky and he would kill a tiger or something and she would have a cool sexy dress out of it soon. Then again it was also like a million degrees outside so she would probably sweat through it within minutes.

She heard a crash in the trees and froze. She looked around the woods with wide eyes, like an animal in a trap.  
"Dipper?" She called out softly. They had been there for five minutes and they split up? They were every idiot in every monster movie ever. Then she realized that whatever it was came from the other direction that Dipper had gone.  
"Huh. So this is how I die." She said as she picked up a pointy stick, she was at least going to go down fighting. Whatever it was froze and then she heard more stomping from behind her. She spun and tossed the spear with all of her might. It embedded itself in a tree just next to Dipper.

He froze with the dead rabbit in his hands. He looked at her and then at the rabbit then the spear.  
"I got dinner."  
"You call that dinner? One measly rabbit?" She said before rolling her eyes and walking forwards. She gripped the spear and tried to pull it out of the tree, it was stuck fast, she yanked and pulled before Dipper's larger hands gripped it and with one fell pull yanked it out of the tree. She gazed from it to him with wide amazed eyes. He was fucking ripped.

She blushed and yanked the spear from his hands and stomped out into the jungle. Dipper sat down with the rabbit and tried to figure out how to actually skin the thing. He adjusted his cock, it was full of blood and he could not tell if that was out of arousal or fear. He licked his lips and wondered how long it would be before she came walking back empty handed and covered in brush and probably pissed off. He was going to have to make a few traps for them to actually get some food that would keep them alive.

But it was hard to focus because all of his brain blood was in his boner. He closed his eyes and attempted to visualize something unsexy, garbage? Stan in an undershirt? Mabel in an undershirt and dripping with sweat? Which fell over her large tits which brought your eyes to her freckled skin? No that would be Wendy...who would have just got out of a pool and be wearing a swimsuit that cupped over her curvy body, her red hair shining in the light. The light that was golden like Pacifica's bright hair that stopped right at her ass, that large and probably super soft and jiggly pillow...

Dipper shook his head. Well he was obviously not going to get rid of his boner any time soon. He sighed and adjusted himself and how he was sitting so that the massive tent in his pants wasn't as noticeable as it could be, now you wouldn't loose an eye if you walked into the clearing.

He heard a crashing and he turned in surprise. Coming out of the jungle was Pacifica, covered in burrs and sticks and leaves. She was dragging something behind her. A sort of zebra looking animal. She was growling in frustration before she got beside him and sat down in the dust. Dipper looked at her in surprise and terror. She glanced at him before shrugging.

"What? I used to go big game hunting...and I used to play track and field, eight hundred meter dash and the Javelin toss. And some minor stuff in girls rugby."  
"You are much tougher then I remember." Dipper said in amazement. She only shrugged and blushed before she pulled the dead animal closer so that she could actually skin it.  
"Are you like going to start up that fire or what? I don't want to freeze to death." She snapped. Dipper quickly complied. He tried to ignore the blush that was burning up his face. Why was her being intimidating so amazingly attractive to him?

* * *

Pacifica had never felt so safe or full then when she woke up on a stone floor with sunlight coming through the cave opening. She sniffed at the arms around her waist that were pulling her closer to the mountain of muscle that she was resting on. She blinked slowly and softly in the morning light. She then realized that Dipper was spooned next to her. His large powerful arms holding her tightly to him. One of his hands was holding hers, the other was wrapped around her waist. She grinned and rubbed up against him. Taking a deep breath. He smelt like sweat and burnt meat.

It took them a few days to really get this entire survival thing down. But after a couple of run ins with dinosaurs and a few with saber-toothed tigers they were actually starting to get better at it. Now it was more like they were just camping but if they screwed up they would die. They were managing to have fun with it though.

She was actually starting to enjoy spending time with the massive idiotic lug. He was smart in some ways but an enormous idiot in others. Plus now that they had begun to...well the first night they spent on either sides of a fire shivering, the next day the fire was out and they were nearly frozen solid. The next night they had been a little closer, night after that a little closer. Now they pretty much spooner. Sometimes with him holding her and other times her holding him. She liked it when he held her though, his massive arms kept her nice and warm.

(Not to mention her ass always made his massive cock super erect, which kept the two of them nice and warm. And excited and eager and bothered. Neither of them had made any moves though.)

She looked over her shoulder and elbowed him in the chest to wake him up.  
"We should get started, you're starting to sweat." Dipper cracked and pulled her closer. She gasped as she felt his massive cock slip out from his loin cloth and rub bear flesh to bear flesh against her ass. He groaned and she rubbed up against him. Gripping his hands and moving them upwards towards her tits.

Close to a week without actually going on a date? And now this total hottie was feeling her up? Yes please. She bit her lip and he groaned again as his hands gripped her sides and the two, still half asleep, rutted against each other.

"Dipppppppeeeeerrrrrrr." Pacifica breathed out, Dipper's eyes finally shot open and he jumped up, his dick still erect. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked everywhere else in the cave besides at the super hot blonde chick sitting in front of him on her haunches looking up at him with big doe eyes almost begging to be fucked.

"Shit. Sorry...I ah...I should go out..."He said quickly jumping up and hustling out of the cave. Pacifica pouted and huffed in disappointment. She got a devious plot in mind, she stood up and quickly changed out of her sleeping clothes and got on a tiger striped thong and extra small bikini top. A little nipple peaked out but it wasn't slutty or anything. On top of that the thong really hugged her ass cheeks and made them look even more inviting then they already did. She grabbed her hair and put it into a ponytail. She planned on snagging her a Dipper Pines today.

Dipper was sitting on a rock furiously masturbating. The feeling of her skin still against his bare cock and the warmth that seemed to stream off of her kept him very excited. Almost a week without access to internet? What did he expect to happen? It didn't help that he was with a super hot girl. He debated whether or not he should think of someone else. Someone that he actually had a chance with.

Dipper spat onto his other hand so that they could join together, he needed all of his attention and both hands to even get close to an orgasm. He began to huff and pant, his massive frame shivering in delight. He would need to go a few more rounds today, his maximum was about seven or eight. He began to pant, his hands and wrists were a little sore since he had not done this for a while. His balls resembled over grown softballs. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Someone cute, and hot, and curvy as all licked his lips. Nothing, only Pacifica, his mind felt full of her. Pacifica. Pacifica.

Maybe if he said the name out loud?  
"Wendy?" He called out in hopes that the red head would actually appear before him.  
"What!" An angered voice called out. Dipper's eyes shot open just as a small eruption of cum shot out of his cock and landed dribbling onto the ground. A solid three cups worth of the bright white cum dribbled onto the grass. Pacifica stormed over towards him. Her left breast peaked out of her shirt and she almost looked like she was not wearing any pants they were so short and tight.

"Pacifica...I..." He started before she was standing in front of him with a glare on her face.  
"Listen up dip shit. She isn't here. You have an actual girl here who is hot and actually attracted to you! So figure it out for yourself and make a move already! I didn't get this hot and cute for nothing!" She complained while shouting in his red shocked face. She blushed deeply when she realized that his cock was a breath away from her exposed aroused super pink nipple.

She turned on her heel and marched away leaving Dipper alone and confused. His cock still hard in his hands and his mind trying to catch up with what she had just said.  
"Pacifica?" He called out in confusion before getting up and hurrying after her. They had to talk this out, he had to explain himself.

A scream pierced the air and Dipper was sprinting towards it, the underbrush tearing at his legs and chest, he heard a second one. This time she actually yelled words.  
"Dipper! Help!"  
"Pacifica! I'm coming!" He yelled as he crashed like a loose dinosaur through the woods. She continued to yell and shout curses Dipper came out into a clearing to see a short squat caveman with Pacifica by her long golden hair. He was trying to drag her away with her kicking and screeching and biting at the short stout monkey like human.  
"Let go of me you ass! I will kill you! With a spear!" Pacifica continued to threaten. Dipper shouted and ran forwards, grabbing a rock and hurling it at the short caveman. The ancestor looked at Dipper in confusion before getting a concussion and staggering a few steps away. Dipper ran towards Pacifica who was crawling rapidly away, half of her bra torn off and her eyes a sea of rage.

"Pacifica! Are you okay?" He said when he got to her and helped her up. She merely growled and reached for a nearby stick. He got the picture and gripped his own weapon. The caveman looked at them in confusion before gibbering anxiously. It didn't stand a chance. Dipper had to restrain Pacifica after it was little more then a red smear.

"He's had enough!" Dipper protested as he attempted to pull her away. She spat on him and sniffed in annoyance.  
"Like a stinky jerk like that hominid would be able to take me!"  
"I'm glad you're okay." Dipper said softly as he took her hand and looked at her. She looked up at him, and maybe it was just because the sun was setting, or he looked really hot in that costume...or maybe it was because he was covered in another man's blood...but she leaned up and kissed him. Dipper leaned down and returned it. His tongue and her's fighting for dominance. He had no idea why seeing her in action was so hot...but it was...she was amazing...she was a PAWG who could fling a spear and kill a dude without a second thought and she was wearing tiger panties and his cock was incredibly hard right now. Pacifica could feel it and she rubbed her hand on his shaft in amazement. She had not expected it to be so large...it felt even bigger then this morning!

She grinned and bit his lip and pulled away sassily.  
"Race you back to the cave?" She asked. Dipper responded by picking her up over his shoulder and sprinting like a mad massive cocked caveman back to the cave with his grinning, shrieking, laughing blonde prize over his shoulder.

They arrive and he set her down, leaning to her bikini top and pulling it away gently. It came undone and her proud perky breasts with bright pink nipples were on display, all for him. He rubbed his thumbs over them as he cupped her large, soft squishy mounds. He gripped the nipples and pulled at them playfully. She groaned and leaned against him, he reached down slowly until his hands found her ass cheeks and he began to massage the large cushion padders.

"Holy shit you are soft." He said as he squeezed her ass and she gasped at the calluses on his hands. They felt amazing and seemed to work at every last inch of her ass. He gripped the sides of her panties and slowly lowered them over her large hips and past her thick thighs. She kicked the panties away and gripped his loin cloth between her fingers, she effortlessly tore it away, his cock jumping to full attention. She gasped in joy. It was huge! It reached her belly button easily and then passed it. She leaned down a little and kissed the tip his cock seemed to give a little jump and she got her first salty taste of pre-cum in her mouth, she pulled away, the long sticky string attaching her full plump lips to his nice large baby maker. She grinned and he gripped her ass again pulling them together to capture her lips in his own. She gasped and groaned into the kiss and flexed her ass muscles, she knew that she was soft there she also wanted him to know just how strong she firm she could be there.

Dipper grinned lecherously into the smile as he felt her ass tighten and shift beneath his fingers. He gave her an affectionate spank and she smiled right back to him. She felt as if he was giving her unmeasurable pleasure, and all he was doing was massaging her ass! She gripped his cock and gave it a few strong jerks. He groaned and moved his fingers to her cunt, he cupped it and rubbed his fingers on the outside, begging for entrance. She of course complied and spread her legs. Dipper dived two fingers into her tight wet folds.

He gasped at the wetness that he found there. He had not expected that, but it was amazingly welcome. She was as eager as he was. He began to thrust his fingers inside before he pull them out and gave them long licks. He could taste her, she was sweet and delicious and tasted vaguely of fruit although he had no idea exactly when she had some fruit. He grinned as she rested her hands onto his chest and began to pant, she arched her back and pushed her plump butt outwards to allow his fingers a bit more access to her cunt. She loved how deep he was getting. She grinned and actually began to hump up against his hands. She pushed on him powerfully and he actually caught on to what she wanted him to do. He leaned backwards until he was sitting down and she was on his chest. She grinned and leaned downwards to kiss him again. Her boobs squished against his chest and their nipples rubbed and bounced against each other.

The bolts of electrical pleasure that coursed between the two caused them to let out twin groans of pleasure and joy. They had been letting their sexual desires pent up for too long and now they both knew that this was not going to be a slow and soft affair but a straight up explosion of volcanic levels and desires. There was going to be blood probably. Pacifica gasped and yowled as Dipper gripped her ass and pulled her down forcefully and purposefully towards his cock. The tip bit at her entrance before she pushed back against it. They were entered and Dipper flung his head back against the packed dirt floor. His eyes squeezed shut and his teeth grinding together. Pacifica groaned and began to slowly ease him in and out. Every time that he slickly slid out of her she felt as if she were being emptied, as if her very essence was being drawn out of her. And every time that he pushed himself into her...she felt as if she had the entire world pushed into her, the very universe seemed to be held between her legs and leaking inside of her cunt.

She groaned and gasped and began to thrust back against him. His cock slid in and out, until he finally got tired of their little teasing. He gripped her hips firmly and looked her deep in the eyes once she had stopped her rocking.  
"Sorry about this. You might want to hold onto something."  
"What?" She said confused before she looked back over her shoulder. Right past the curve of her ass she could see around six inches of sock...she gulped when she realized that she had just been pleasing the top! She had only been getting him excited and she had been getting around at just under half of his length! She looked down at him with wide open eyes and Dipper slammed her all the way to the hilt.

She screamed as he slammed straight to the womb and slammed into the back wall and began to prod at whatever lay beyond. Her soul probably. She felt as if her very soul was being pleasured by him. She felt heat radiate from her core and gasped as Dipper retreated maybe three inches before he slammed himself back in. She was not going to let this be a one way rodeo. She gripped down on his cock and began to rock on him once again, rolling her hips expertly as Dipper continued to thrust into her. Hardly any of him exited her. There was just too much. Dipper gripped her thighs right beneath her knees and pushed her up, sliding upwards until his massive hands had found her ass cheeks. Her tongue darted out and drool began to drip out onto Dippers large muscular chest. He looked as if he had been chisled off of the block of a gods cock, she appeared to have dropped from a goddesses tit. they were the most beautiful people on the planet! They could just tell!

Pacifica began to gasp and pant as she felt her orgasm begin to grow. She gripped down on his massive mind breaker cock and began to roll her hips with even more intensity. She grabbed his hands and slapped them to her nipples. He took her lead and began to twist and play with her nipples. She growled like a wild animal and began to howl, filling the cave with the sounds of her pleasure. Dipper roared along with her, but he did not cum just yet. He had a bit more in him, a lot really. About a dozen squirts if he pushed himself.

The furthest that he had ever gotten masturbation wise was fourteen, and he had convinced a girl to sleep with him five times once before she had abruptly fainted on him. So he wasn't worried yet, he could still sneak off and jerk off somewhere. He was surprised when instead of looking flustered she just looked amazed and very interested.

"You haven't cum yet?" She said in amazement. Dipper blushed in embarrassment.  
"I'm good at holding it in."  
"Don't bother pines. I want to feel you fucking flood me." She said with a grin. "In fact that's a good thing, because I can go for half a day. So far no one has been able to keep up with me yet. But you might just be it!" She finished excitedly as she spun on his cock like a top and leaned backwards. He pouted and reached up towards her.  
"Why are you facing away from me?" He said in irritation. She spanked her ass to give it a bit of a sway and jiggle. She grinned behind her shoulder.  
"Don't you want to see all of this good thing?" She pumped it a little and gave a spastic twerk to really get him excited. Dipper groaned and gripped her ass, he massaged it before he gave it a solid slap. Pacifica grinned from the spank and turned a dark red. Nice and rough, just the way that she liked it.

Dipper began to furiously pump like a madman. He had no intention of giving in so easily. He fully intended to hold out like the gentleman that he was...Until she began to twerk wildly and really force him to try and keep it in. And then he lost his mind and painted her insides with white heavy cream. She felt as if she were being filled to the brim with gallon after gallon of hot cream, nice and thick and potent. She could almost smell it, it stunk of sex and pleasure. Dipper groaned and held her down as he continued to thrust into her, making his cream pie more and more into a thick frothy substance. Pacifica could not hold back any more and began to scream and orgasm again. With her wave crashing over her dipper could not stop and orgasmed in quick succession after her. She could not hold any more and jumped off, more splattered onto the floor and ceiling as his cock spasmed wildly. Like a fire hydrant.

Pacifica leaned down and kissed his cock lovingly. It was sticky and covered in their juices, his cum dribbled out of her cunt and stained his legs. She grinned at him and tucked some more of her hair behind her ear. Dipper leaned forward and kissed her, before he made his way down her chest to her nipples which he latched onto and began to lick and knead the two together. Pacifica grinned shakily before she turned around and wiggled her ass like a bitch in heat. Dipper smiled widely. He felt like a conquering hero, a caveman, a wild animal!

He howled like a crazy person as he jumped up and gave her ass cheeks another spank, they were plenty red by now. She grinned back at him and allowed him to enter her. She reached around and wrapped her legs behind his back and locked them together so that he was supporting her full weight, her butt shimmying in mid air and her cunt stuffed full of Dippers thick, hard, veiny man meat.

The two fell into a cycle of mad rutting like a couple of wild ancient wild cats.

* * *

A boar snuffled near a clear trap. It pushed against it and a rock fell onto it from above crushing its skull.  
"And that's how you get fresh meat for mommy." Dipper said as he took a tall blonde haired girl into the clearing. She pouted, she had a spear over her shoulders and walked forward to poke at the dead pig in annoyance.  
"Why can't we stab it? Mom showed me how to kill it with a spear." Dipper Pines rolled his eyes, his oldest child was always so rambunctious.

The two of them had been there for around fifteen years. Their oldest was fourteen years old. Pacifica had showed Goldie how to hunt like her awesome prehistoric cavewoman mother and Dipper was showing her how to use her brain. Her younger brother was more interested in things like that though. Somehow even though the two of them had been in this land of dinosaurs, cave people, and sabertooth squirrels, Dipper and Pacifica had not seemed to have aged a day, they appeared to still be around their early twenties. They tried not to question it.

"Because Mom has cravings and we are not going to risk loosing these things." Dipper said as he picked up the pig and began hiking back home. The two of them made good time and quickly reached the small wooden house that waited at the top of their hill. Pacifica in her zebra skinned bikini was cleaning some game that they had caught. Two small children and an older boy were gathering sticks. A baby slept in a crib. Pacifica looked up and got to her feet, Dipper rushed forward to steady her, he always got nervous when a pregnant Pacifica was walking around. He was a worrier.

"Well? Anything good?" She asked eagerly "You had better have killed me some pork. Or else I will hate you forever."  
"Does this mean that you love me forever?" Dipper said presenting the dead pig. She tapped her chin thinking before chuckling.  
"Mom? What's that?" One of the smaller children asked pointing at a golden ball floating in mid air. The two parents exchanged a look before smiling.  
"Home." Dipper said as he picked up his baby and caught his children's hands. Pacifica took the oldest children's hands and walked forward towards the golden ball.

There was a flash of light and Dipper found himself standing in front of a green screen. A grinning Mabel stood there before doing a victory dance.  
"I did it! I did it! It took all year but yes!" She said with a grin. "I got you two back!"  
"Well actually..."Dipper said as he stepped from around the screen with his children in tow. "More like seven of us." Mabel's eyes got wide before she looked at the naked pregnant Pacifica then at the multiple children who were wondering who this strange young woman was, where they had gone and where their clothing was.  
"You mean you and her." Mabel said pointing between Pacifica and Dipper. He smiled and nodded.  
"You and him!" She said pointing at Dipper. Pacifica smiled and kissed Dipper's cheek. "Yep."  
"I have so many sweaters to make!" Mabel shouted before doing another victory dance.

* * *

"I've missed running water." Pacifica said stepping into the small bedroom. Dipper sat on the bed with a lecherous grin.  
"Don't get too clean. I've been waiting to fuck on a real bed for years." Pacifica giggled before she skipped over and got to her knees. What? Protein was good for growing babies. And Dipper produced a ton of protein. She licked his cock as it sprung to live. Her large lips played over the youthful cock, no matter how many times she got to lick it, worship it...have it in her...she never got sick of it...she have memorized every last vein and bump on it...and it was still fantastic.

Dipper groaned and reached down to rub her head. God she felt good. He began to thrust his hips upwards. She gripped his balls and began to massage them with one hand while her lips found the tip and she began to suck and bob her head. Her lips making a perfect vacuum packed seal, guaranteed to soak up any cum that came out. Dipper knew what she wanted.

He smiled down at her as he began to orgasm. She sucked it all up and down. She felt her baby shift inside of her and knew that they were enjoying the snack. She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
"My turn." She said as she stepped over him and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. He groaned and gripped her firmly. He wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. And with a door lock, a new mattress to break in and plenty of time before meeting the others...this was going to take a while.

Everyone in the house of course heard them. Because they had been cave people for so long. And never learned a little thing called 'volume control' suffice to say that breakfast the next day was awkward.

 **So vaguely like my Marco/Angie/Hekapoo one, please remember to read and review, greatly appreciate it. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review next story or whatever will be up soon. Lemons are more towards the middle of the story, most of it is just build up to the actual fucking, and some exposition.**

Dipper grinned and rubbed his nose into the golden hair in front of him. Some of it had fallen across his face while he had been sunlight was streaming through the shacks window and had woken him up. He wrapped his arms around Pacifica's waist and pulled her closer to him, her large ass rubbed against his crotch. The two of them shared the same bed, then again they were 'married' so to speak and had a few kids, so of course they were going to sleep in the same bed. It made it so much eaiser to get frisky.

He had missed underwear, especially sexy underwear. Pacifica for sleep enjoyed wearing one of his old sleeping shirts and some exercise shorts. Which really hugged her sexy hips, large hips and trim waist. She said that she liked the smell of him. The shorts and shirts typically rode up during the night and exposed her sexy body to him, he had woken up with his hand between her sweet cheeks, or her pussy lips a couple of times over the past few months.

Sharing a bedroom also meant that they had more alone time, they didn't have to share a cave and sneak away from their children whenever they wanted to get fucking, now they did it just about every single night. Bareback mostly, they could not get used to the feeling of condoms.

"Do you have to do that now?" Pacifica muttered out with a grin a wiggle of her hips pushing her extra large yet incredibly firm butt into his extra large impossibly powerful and potent dick. She enjoyed teasing him, it was just so easy. Not to mention she liked the feeling of his cock along her ass, she could give it squeezes every now and again as the night wore on.

"What? This?" Dipper said as he kissed her ear. She gripped his hand and kissed it before rubbing her butt against him again. God he felt incredible. She groaned and gasped as he shifted so that his hands were now gripping her hips and rubbing up against her, he wanted to burst out of his underwear and fuck her half crazy.

Then again he had had these feelings for her all the way back in the prehistoric era, which explained how they got six kids. Pacifica had given birth to their newest member, a little boy. The entire family was happy to be back in their present era, living in the shack with Mabel who had moved there full time in the brief few months to year that they had been trapped. (It felt like a year to everyone else but to Pacifica and Dipper almost a decade and a half had gone by.) There were a few rough adjustments but the two were happy to be back home.

For the most part.

Just as Dipper was getting super excited a shriek of a fire alarm went off and the two parents rolled out of bed. Wondering which of their kids had caused it this time. They walked out of their bedroom and went to the kitchen where their oldest son was standing with a toaster that was on fire and was screaming into the void.

The kids were pretty much cave people, they had never really experienced stuff like this. There was more crashing from the living room as the two youngest children wrestled on the floor fighting over the television remote, it was the one thing that they sort of understood, stories with moving pictures and they sat in front of it so long every single day that they got headaches, sometimes so bad that they would not be able to sleep.

Dipper grabbed the toaster, unplugged it and tossed it into the sink, another one ruined. Pacifica picked the two fighters off of the ground and held them at arms length apart as they kicked and squabbled at each other.

"Stop it! Both of you! Or else you'll wake up-" She was cut off as crying started from down the hall from the nursery. She hung her head in annoyance "The babies."

"Sorry mommy." The two said together, she saw through the act right away and they continued to squabble.

"Not to mention this big baby. What's going on?" Mabel said yawning and walking into the kitchen scratching her butt and head. She had been living at the shack for a while trying to get them back and now that she had them back she missed all of the silence, something that was in short supply with crying babies, arguing kids and total and complete fear and misunderstanding of the unknown.

"Mabel...Please wear actual clothes when you sleep." Dipper said exasperated as he covered his eyes and turned away. His sister snorted, she was wearing a nighty and a clean bra and panties. She knew they were clean because she made them just yesterday, she was a pretty good seamsetress and made most of her own clothes. Which meant that they were usually on the big side, as in the bra cups were the size of a persons head. Especially if that person had a huge head.

"Oh like you guys didn't run around naked in the woods all the time back in time." She said sarcastically as she went to the sink and fished out the toasted in dissapointment. This was a brand new one and her job didn't pay enough for her to survive with all of these nut cases in her house.

"Amazingly enough we didn't. Please put on pants." He said as he walked to the freezer to pull out some frozen waffles. He wished that he and Pacifica ate better then the kids, but that didn't exactly happen when they got back, they missed sugar. In fact it made him remember something very familiar.

* * *

It was night time and a storm was brewing outside the likes of which had not been seen by the cave people for a long time. Pacifica Northwest...Pines? She really had no idea which one it was anymore...sat in the cave on a pile of furs and rubbed her extra large belly. Her child shifted and kicked inside of her and she bopped the tummy bulge a little.

"Calm down, Daddy will like totally be back soon." She said to the fetus that could not actually hear her mother. Pacifica sighed in agitation, she had sent Dipper out for food almost three hours ago! She was starving! Sure it was the middle of the night in a thunderstorm but she didn't set anything anymore. It was all up to chance at this point.

She huffed in annoyance before jumping at another blast of thunder overhead. The naked pregnant blonde girl continued to calmly rub her stomach. She had taken to sleeping naked, Dipper was enough of a heater and with all of the furs around them the two really did not need anything else, and they certainly made do in the small house/cave that they had converted into the cradle of future civilization.

Sometimes when they were not doing anything, they would just lay out in the sunlight as naked as they could be and touched each other while cooing to her growing baby bump. Up until she would demand that he go and get her some super specific fruit or animal meat. Tonight it was goose with peaches.

She heard someone trotting up towards their cave. She sat up in anticipation and grinned when he walked in with a dead goose and some peaches.

"Took you long enough." She teased him as he handed her the fruit before he cleaned the bird and breathed a fire into life.  
"It was harder to get it then you make it look." Dipper had been doing most of the hunting since Pacifica had been laid up, however his work on their cave was essential to make it feel like a home. Without his touches it would have sucked.

Pacifica took a bite of the sweet fruit before realizing that she didn't want it, and finished it anyways. SHe sighed and leaned against Dipper who wrapped his arms around her and cupped her belly with a smile.  
"Something wrong?"  
"I miss processed foods." She said sadly remembering how easy it used to be to cook and bake.  
"Remember pizza?"  
"Poor people food, yes I remember it, would even eat some now." She said only semijokingly. Dipper rolled his eyes at how over the top she could be sometimes. She was lucky that she was just so badass and adorable. Otherwise she would be impossible to live with in a dinosaur and sabertoothed tiger filled jungle.

He kissed the side of her neck lovingly.  
"What's that for?"  
"You're just the best." She blushed and rubbed up against him, his cock was hard but they had made a decesion to not fuck until a little after the baby was born. After one time when he had stuck his cock in her and the baby kicked...it had made both of them jump so badly that they were nervous to try it again.

"I can't wait to meet our kid." Dipper said with a smile and a few more loving kisses to the side of Pacifica's neck. The attention that he was giving her was irritating, for one thing now that she was super pregnant she was also super horny. And him kissing her only made it more so.

Dipper paused when he felt a couple of trickles come over his hands. And when she got too excited her milk leaked. At least it was not as jarring as when it first happened and they both almost...well that is not important.

Dipper grabbed the goose and took it out of the fire and handed it to the Pacifica who eagerly dove into the meat with a happy and excited squeal as the hot grease coated down her mouth, chin, fingers and breasts. Dipper licked his thumb and began to clean her up as she continued to eat.

She should have been embarassed, naked, pregnant, her face covered in grease and in the past, but with Dipper it all felt fine and natural.

* * *

Dipper smiled at the memory before he realized something. Someone was missing.

"Where's Goldie?" Dipper asked the rest of his children who predicatably clammed up and began to whistle.  
"Oh No." Pacifica said rubbing her face.  
"Oh yes." Mabel said pointing out the window. "Looks like its your mom too." Mabel said simply. Pacifica whimpered before shaking her head.  
"Nope. Not dealing with her today. You take care of whatever sick shit that she has done this time." Pacifica said throwing up her hands and walking back upstairs to go and check on the still screaming babies, there was only so much that she could deal with. And she would rather comfort her infants then deal with the wrath that was her insane mother.

Dipper sighed before he nodded after his lover. Of course he would have to be the one that took care of a very angry Mrs. Northwest. He went to the front door where Priscialla Northwest was holding her granddaughter by the ear and was about to make her butler knock for her when Dipper opened the door with what he hoped was a disarming grin.

By the scowl that was returned he doubted that it actually worked. He opened his mouth to say good morning but was instantly cut off by the angry middle to late aged woman.  
"This little hooligan was tearing up my property attacking my peacocks! If this happens again-"  
"I was hunting dinosaurs!" Goldie responded before her grandmother shook her viciously. Causing Dipper to frown and open his arms and beckon his daughter to him.  
"If this happens again I am calling the police and pressing charges! I will not stand for-"  
"Great. Thanks for bringing her home. Say bye bye to grandma now Goldie." Dipper said dissmissively as he closed the door on the women's angry face. He turned to his oldest child with a scowl.

"What were you thinking? You know that your mother and I do not want you to go around and harass that woman and her birds!"  
"I was getting breakfast! I was hungry!" Goldie protested, Dipper signhed and rubbed his eyes.

"We have more then enough food, you don't have to worry about anything. It is all fine." Goldie pouted before she walked out of the hallway, muttering something about how they took her spear. Dipper didn't even know how she had gotten out of the house, it was crazy how little control that they had over all of them.

He heard a shriek and a shatter as something fell to the ground. Dipper rounded the corner and looked to see a phone was stabbed with a fork, Goldie looked at him and Mabel who had just been holding it up.

"I thought that she might be stealing my soul. That's my excuse."  
"It's a pretty good excuse bro bro." Mabel said simply before poking at the phone and jumping back as it buzzed in annoyance. "Man these things are built to last."

"That's it...that is it!" Dipper said in exasperation before clapping his hands. "Family meeting, you too Mabel."

The entire family walked into the living room, Dipper looked them all up and down before making eye contact with Pacifica who was shaking her head and crossing her arms in an X over her bouncy chest.  
"We are going camping, and in that time we are going to have a long talk about our new life and where it takes us!" He said with what he knew was his authoratative voice. Pacifica rubbed her eyes in annoyance before glaring and pouting at her husband. She hated camping, she had just spent the past few years camping, why would she want to go back to doing it? And for fun no less!

"Great I'm staying here. You crazy kids have fun getting ticks." Mabel said before going back to start breakfast.

Dipper did not actually know how to drive a car but he picked things up pretty quickly, and the last thing he saw was Mabel waving excitedly as they left the shack to her for the next few days. The car was filled with arguing and music, not just between the kids but also from Dipper and Pacifica who were trying to make an excuse from going back home, which Dipper kept on saying no to. He was being stupidly stubborn about the entire thing.

They drove far into the woods until they had to switch to walking, soon the nearest town was a hour away, and it had a super small population. They were almost back where they used to be. Eventually they chose what they thought must be the best place to actually set up camp and finally the entire family sat and down and looked at each other.

"The sky is too brown, I don't like it." Goldie said in irritation before crossing her arms and pouting.  
"Why didn't we bring the babies with us?" Their oldest son asked before Pacifica snorted.

"Auntie Mabel would never let us part with them, she said that she would take care of those two while the actual kids who lived in the dinosaur era should actually go and work on what she called 'deep set emotional issues'" Pacifica said with the string of air quotes surrounding her sarcastic words. Dipper snorted out some laughter before he stood up and began to actually start going through their supplies.

"Also because you guys actually agreed to come we thought that we would give you a little treat." He turned around and began handing out spears, bows, arrows and plenty of other weapons to his kids who had used all of which back in the day.

Pacifica grabbed her own spear and grinned happily.  
"Okay, you guys stay here, Mama's going to go get us some dinner." With that Pacifica turned and sauntered away into the woods. Dipper tried not to check her out in front of his kids, but it was difficult, with the shake of her hips and the swing of her ass...she was just incredibly desireable, he felt his mouth begin watering just by seeing her move. He wiped his mouth and turned around to actually begin setting up the tents.

Pacifica got far enough away from camp that she paused, looked one way and then another, she checked over her shoulder to make sure that she was not being followed, she then gripped her tight jeans and shimmied them down her body and off. She folded them nicely before leaving them on a nearby rock, she shrugged out of her shirt and kicked off her shoes. She was wearing a bikini underneath her clothes. It hugged her curves and gave just enough covering that you would not actually see her ass cheeks. Not an easy feat, but she also managed to make it look sexy.

She crouched and then began climbing up the tree. She knew that she could just go hunting wearing her normal clothes, but to be honest she missed the feeling of running around the woods almost ass naked and holding a spear. It made her feel incredibly powerful. And slightly feral and incredibly wild. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch and landed powerfully, her long golden hair fell over her like a powerful curtain. She looked around slowly and carefully trying to find something to hunt for dinner. Probably no dinosaur, but if she was lucky she might spot a deer.

She paused when she saw a waterfall nearby, she grinned and remembered something rather naughty...when she and Dipper had still been fucking like it was their honey moon, and they were young newlyweds in their sexual prime. And they didn't even need words...

* * *

She was rubbing her hands slowly and sensually over her large sexy breasts were covered in warm water from the waterfall that they had found and developed into their own personal shower. The water danced over every last curve and bump of her body. She grinned happily worn out from the almost nonstop fucking that she and Dipper had enjoyed over the past few days, they were absolutely insatabile. Like a couple, an actual couple. She grinned and shivered remembering the amazing oral that she had received that morning.

She had insisted that she at least get to shower a little bit before they went completely nuts though. She drew out her long luxurious blonde hair and dunked her head under water. Back home she used to take three showers a day, just because she could. But now she was lucky to take one once a week, she also didn't have a ton of feminine products but they found ways around. She did not feel the need to shave though, there wasn't as much hair growth as she expected. The same with Dipper which was lucky, she didn't want to go down on a fucking tumbleweed.

Pacifica hummed softly to herself before gasping. Two large hands had gone around her side and cupped her breasts playfully.

"Hey." Dipper growled into her ear before kissing her neck. She gasped and shook her ass against him, feeling his large cock begin to engorge itself with blood and desire. She felt him rubbing along the curve of her ass needfully. sHe wanted him too, she wanted to feel the fullness that only riding his absolute monster of a cock would give her.

She giggled and growled back at him before she stuck out her hips and ass invitivingly to him. Dipper smiled before he gripped his shaft and slowly slide it in between her massive strong jiggly thighs. Pacficia began to groan in pleasure as Dipper started to hump into her, with every thrust her breasts bounced and heaved. She gasped for air and was soon reduced to simple growls as words, like a wild animal in heat.

She bit at the air as Dipper bit at her neck leaving a trail of hickies all along it. She gasped with every teasing bite, every loving nibble. Dipper groaned at the tightness as her cunt refused to give him even an inch of release, it was like fucking a vice. She was tight and in control, she could probably snap his cock off right then and there and he would be helpless to stop her. She could completely destroy him, he was addicted to the feeling of her insides.

Dipper groaned as he gripped her hips all the harder and rode her nonstop. His nails bit into the warm rounds of flesh that filled up his hands. He bit down harder on her neck and was reduced to snorting like a wild animal, like one of the jungle cats that they saw everywhere. Pacifica was yowling so loudly that she was scaring away the local wildlife, she did not care, she wanted to get laid!

Every last thrust brought their wetness together, her large ass spanking against his strong core. Every thrust met with a loud wet hearty smack!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!SLAP!

A fish jumped out of the water just as Dipper orgasmed inside of her tight gripping hole. He groaned loudly and she actually threw her head back and yowled like a tiger. Dipper met her yowl with his own wolf howl and the two collapsed on the damp stones that Pacifica had been using to brace herself from his nonstop assault on her most sensitive of areas. She was sore, exhausted, well fucked, full of Dippers man cream and it was only mid morning!

* * *

Pacifica smiled at the warm memory before jumping through the trees, a wild grin on her bright red face and a swing to her ample MILF hips.

Dipper sighed as he looked around the camp, it was almost exactly like the camp that they had before returning to the future. And the kids seemed to be settling in well, playing some old games that they used to play, gathering wood, just doing regular kid things without all of the noise and bustle that came with modern life.

Dipper sat down and reclined in the sunlight, his mind began to wander, and of course it turned to one of the greatest games that he had ever gotten to play with PAcifica. It was when they were a few months into their new sexual relationship and decided to spice things up a little bit in the bedroom.

They had spent all day setting up and then they had actually...

* * *

"Tell me Mr. Pines." Pacifica said walking around Dipper with a long stick, he was sitting in a makeshift chair and stood drooling as he watched Pacifica saunter around him, she had on a small vest that they had made, she was wearing fake glasses made from a few dozen sticks and she had put her golden hair into a tight bun at the top of her head.

He had always imaginged fucking a teacher, now he actually got the chance to try out just that! Along with fucking possibly the hottest girl in the entire prehistoric era!

"Do you know why I kept you after class?" Pacifica teased him sitting down on a chair across from him and spreading her legs, she loved this feeling of power that came with this position. She loved the feeling of having his eyes rove over her body, pausing on her tits and her ankles and her eyes. She shivered, she felt so hot and not entirely just because of how hot it was wearing this stupid vest.

"I don't know, I thought that I was doing well in your class Mrs. Northwest." Dipper said teasingly as the duitiful student that he was. She grinned and walked forward rubbing her hand over her belly and exposing the top of her very thin underwear.  
"Oh yes you have been excellent, and I wanted to reward you for being such a good good student." She said before getting to his legs and spreading them, his massive cock already pushing out of his loincloth and exposing his massive member. She rubbed her thick thighs together and grinned widely.

"Why Mr. Pines, I believe that you know a thing or two about sex ed already."  
"Only because I had such a great teacher Ms. Northwest." Dipper responded exctiedly as her small dainty girlish hand wrapped around his massive prick and began to tease him up and down, up and down, up and down. Jerking him up until he was at full mast, hard all the way to the tip and ready to plant himself deep inside of a willing cunt.

Dipper groaned as his balls began to contract and he knew that he would be orgasming soon. He humped himself into her hand before he grabbed her hips and pulled her close, his cock slapping out of her hand and against her covered cunt. She gasped at the foreplay before removing her undergarments. Dipper gasped as he saw that she was already wet. He smiled widely as she bit her lip and positioned herself so that one leg was resting on his shoulder and one was by his hip. She raised herself up and finally speared herself onto his massive cock.

The two groaned and he grabbed her vest and ripped it open. His hands cupped her breasts and began to play with them, after all although he loved her ass he also liked to give attention to her tits. He leaned forward and as he began to thrust into her she gasped as he also sucked her tits into his mouth. The two groaned at the extra level of pleasure that it gave the both of them, Pacifica felt something rising up in her, something wild and untamed and big. She gasped and Dipper gagged as liquid sloshed into his mouth.

The two pulled apart in surprise. Milk dribbled down her nipples and she felt more building up. Dipper spasmed and his cock deposited its load across her leaking tits and on the ground. They looked at each other in shock and surprise before summing the situation up nicely.

"Oh Shit." They echoed as the only reason she would be producing caught up to them.

* * *

"I've got dinner." Pacifica said proudly as she walked into camp with a few ducks under her arm. Dipper smiled when he saw her, her hair a wild mess, her nipples poking out of her shirt and breathing heavily, her make up was even smudged. She looked awesone.

The rest of the night went fast, dinner, camping, stargazing, tents.

The next morning Dipper woke up and snuggled up to Pacifica where she slept. She grinned and rolled over to lay her arms over him.  
"Good morning to you too." She said with a grin as his cock poked her in the tummy. "You know...since we had been so rudely interrupted yesterday morning..."

She reached down and cupped his massive cock and balls, so big and full, he could probably knock anyone up with one thrust and one wad of his potent sperm, she wondered if they should start using birth control just to be safe...

Dipper's hands cupped her ass cheeks and pulled her closer, their lips just about to touch...

"I'm bored! I miss TV!" Goldie shouted and rattled the tent that her parents were sleeping in. Soon a chorus of whining was coming from outside from the kids who had clearly woken up before them. Dipper smiled sheepishly as Pacifica silently fumed.

"We want to go home!" The kids yelled out and Dipper and PAcifica slapped foreheads in annoyance.

"We are never going to get laid in the present are we?" Pacifica said icily. Dipper merely shrugged and chuckled.

 **Read and review, not just this but any of what I have done. Would love to see art of my fics. That would be cool. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Slight AU

**Review. More/faster updates if there are reviews. For this or any of the other stories. This needs a bit of an explanation. This is not a follow up chapter, sort of consider it non cannon to the rest of the story. Just some fun sexy/smutty borderline AU stuff that I wanted to try out.**

 **Cool to see fanart for this or any of my other stuff.**

 **This is an AU lemon with Dipper/Pacifica/Priscilla.**

Pacifica was growling as she marched up the long paved driveway to the mansion's massive steps. She glanced side to side, it was weird seeing this place getting shabby and overgrown. She had lived here her entire childhood and most of her teenage years. So to see it go to rot so fast was weird and freaky.

The young hot blonde milf pounded on the door and tapped her boot heel. She glanced at her phone and rolled her eyes before pounding again. Of course there were no servants around when she needed to actually get into this fucking mansion. She rattled the doorknob and much to her surprise it opened.

She walked in and wrinkled her nose. The shack that she her lover, his sister and their kids lived in might be shabby but the mansion was really starting to go to shit. Probably because they couldn't afford it, or didn't have the actual status to afford their old rich ways.  
"God this is so ridiculous." Pacifica muttered as she walked into the large ballroom. She glanced around and tapped her heel again.

"Like hello? Is anyone home!" She shouted before frowning and walking up the stairs. She got to the second floor and walked down it, she really hoped that she wouldn't need to go up to the third or fourth floors. She doubted that the bitch was there though, she never had the nerve for strenous exercise.

Pacifica paused as she passed an old balding man in a wheelchair with an oxygen mask on.  
"Hey Dad." She said unimpressed as she patted his bald head and walked past the pathetic remains of Preston Northwest. If she had any pity for the pitiful thing that her father had become she didn't show it. After all he was the moron who had caused all of his problems, selling his health for wealth to some sort of weird demon was his dumbest fucking plan yet.

Pacifica glanced around and frowned until she sniffed. Her years in an alternate universe filled with sabertooth cats and dinosaurs had increased her sense of smell to that of a blonde predator. She caught a whiff of perfume and quickly closed in, she could hear the clicking of high heels attempting to run away down the hallway.

"Oh no you don't!" Pacifica shouted as the figure ducked into a second story balcony and attempted to race around the perimeter. Pacifica ran and lunged and got across the large open corridor within a second. She smirked as she landed like a true cavewoman. She still got it.

"Well now I see where that ragamuffin gets her horrific manners." Priscilla Northwest said with a haughty sniff as Pacifica stood up and brushed herself clean.  
"Be nice or else I will be worse." Pacifica warned her mother as she glowered at her. "Now explain to me why my daughter came home without her home made bow and arrows and I will be on my way."

"To think that I am related to that little hooligan." The rich woman said sniffing in irritation. Pacifica rolled her eyes. Where her father had really let himself go, losing control of his muscles, bladder, lungs and just about everything else, Priscilla Northwest had seemingly gotten stronger and stronger as time went on, growing haughtier and poutier. Her breasts were still large and full at DD cups to match Pacifica's own. And her booty was pretty impressive, large and round, although it also probably became that way do to years of sitting on her ass. Her face was lined but not sagging and her hair was shockingly brownish gold. She actually looked surprisingly good for a woman her age, any one else would think so.

But PAcifica also saw her sharp claw like nails and her firm eyes. The bitch was cold as ice on the inside. And she had kicked her own granddaughter off of her property because she was a miserable lonely old bitch.

"Yeah well that hooligan is your granddaughter so treat her with respect. Now where are Goldie's things? I am taking them back home with me." Pacifica said rolling her eyes and popping out one of her impressive round soft hips. She was still proud as shit about them, nice and firm but also with a strange contradictory level of softness. She new that she looked good, even after all of the kids that she had somehow managed to squeeze out.

"That distasteful piece of hunting equipment that your so called daughter was threatening my peacocks in is somewhere in the mansion's fireplaces. After all what use would I have for it? Beside a young lady has no use of such distasteful things." Priscilla said with another critical look at Pacifica, as if she was ashamed that they were related at all, or that they had to share the same air.

"Now if that will be all daughter I think that you should go back to that pig hovel that that weirdo and his clan of freaks live." Priscilla said turning on her heel and starting to stomp down the hallway. "This was most unpleasant. Let us not do this ever again."

Pacifica gaped and then growled before moving forward to grip Priscilla's wrist. She spun her mother around with her freakish cavewoman strength and getting so in her mothers face that she pressed their noses together.

"Listen up you unbearable jerk. Whether you like it or not that was your gradndaughter that you just acted like a complete creep to! And if you destroyed her crossbow then you are going to replace it! Buy her one, steal one, carve one with your old lady hands I don't give a shit! But I am not going home without a-"Pacifica was caught off guard as Priscilla pushed her hard and growled breaking the grip.

Priscilla's hand went up and slapped Pacifica across the face. The younger woman gazed at her in shock for a few moments before growling and launching herself through the air and tackling the shrieking rich woman.

* * *

"And you're sure this is safe?" Dipper asked Mabel who only shrugged and stuck out her tongue, her overalls were stained with oil and hardly holding back her bare breasts. She for some reason insisted that she work shirtless because apparently it got hot as hell in the basement. Dipper tried not to stare and succeed for the most part. It was still sort of fucking weird.

"No clue! But I am willing to try it out!" Mabel cried out eagerly. She wanted to try starting the machine up again, she wanted to try and get a pet dinosaur. And would be damned if she didn't get that fucking dinosaur. She grinned and bounded to the switches.  
"Now I pretty much just redid all of the stuff that I had to undo in order to get you crazy kids back from the past. So hopefully there won't be any sort of overlap and you can just stay right there and hopenothinggoeswrongfingerscrossed!" Mabel hyper shouted out while Dipper scratched his clean shaven jaw.

"What? Mabel I heard maybe every third word." Dipper complained while she flipped down her sunglasses and grinned.  
"Buckle up brobro! We are getting this party started!" Mabel shouted as she flipped the switch.

The large portal began to rumble and rattle. Dipper stared and sheilded his eyes. He grinned eagerly, this was going to be so cool! He couldn't wait to see what would happen now that he was safely on the other side of that massive nightmare machine! He gulped, his throat felt a little odd, sort of chalky. He also felt a little tingly and wondered what that was about.

"Oh boy that can't be good." Mabel muttered out. Dipper glanced back at her only to see that he was slowly floating upwards into the air. He glanced down and yelped before wiggling his feet and waving his arms frantically trying to get back to the ground as the strange portal began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted out as he felt himself slowly getting tugged backwards.  
"Don't worry bro! We will get you back...somehow..."She mumbeled out as he dissapeared in a flash of white light.

Pacifica growled as she gripped Priscilla's hair in a fist and prepared to bitch slap her moms face right off when she gasped. The two of them were slowly floating up in the air. They glanced at each other in confusion as they continued to float higher and higher. A glowing white light surrounded the two of them.

"Pacifica? Sweetums...what's happening?" Priscilla said in fear as she grabbed her daughters shoulders as the white light spilling around the two of them grew brighter and brighter.

"I have no idea mom...oh crap not again." Pacifica muttered out as they both felt their molecules explode and then implode.

Pacifica moaned as she sat up on a flat black rock. She glanced around and smelled the dense jungle air. She rolled her eyes and glanced downwards. Naked. Of course.  
"Not again." She muttered out as she stood and stretched. She glanced around, everything seemed to look the same, which probably meant that they had been brought back to the same place that they had more or less just left. Time worked weirdly here though, Dipper and Pacifica had been gone from their time for maybe a month, and they had not aged a single day, but they had had like five kids who grew to be around fourteen years old.

Pacifica heard someone moan and turned around to roll her eyes.  
"Great. You're here too." She said crossing her arms under her tits and frowning down at Priscilla who was groaning and sat up rubbing her head.  
"What happened? Where are we?" Priscilla said in fear as she glanced around at the wilderness surrounding them, she had not been in a place this wild in decades! It looked disgusting! And it smelt like a farmers stand! One covered in filth!

"We're in the distant past or some weird parallel dimension. We need to get to that massive cave on top of that mountain or else there is a good chance that we will both be eaten by bugs, dinosaurs, cavepeople or a sabertooth tiger. Now get up and get moving." Pacifica said marching towards the forest. Her mom's wail cut through the jungle and Pacifica rolled her eyes before turning around with a snarl.

"What now?"  
"Where is my gown? I just had it on! Why are you naked? Why am I naked! What sort of madman would do this to meeee?" Priscilla whined out as Pacifica rubbed her aching forehead.  
"Was I ever this helpless? This is just stupid."  
"No you were much better then this. Trust me." Dipper said as he walked out of the jungle rubbing the back of his head from where he fell awkwardly. "Plus it's Mad woman. Mabel accidentally sent us back in time again. Or to a parallel dimension. Wherever this place actually is." Dipper said as he wrapped his arms familiarily around Pacifica's waist and pulled her in for a quick kiss. She rested her hands on his broad chest and smiled before grinning and giving him a peck to the cheek and then one to the lips.

"Well at least we have a mini vacation while Mabel gets to watch the kids." Dipper chuckles as he cups Pacifica's booty meat and wiggles his eyebrows excitedly. "I hope you know what that means."

"Babysitting that crybaby." Pacifica snarks and points over her shoulder towards her shivering mother who was jumping at every little noise.  
"Oh...great..."Dipper mumbles out while exchanging a look with Pacifica, clearly neither wanted this to happen. "We should at least get started towards the cave though."

Priscilla waited for a few seconds while the other two held hands and started walking towards the mountain.  
"AHEM!" SHe said clearing her throat before they turned around.  
"What?" Pacifica snapped out.  
"Carry me." Priscilla commanded before snapping her fingers.  
"There is no way in hell that we are going to-"

* * *

"God damn it..." Dipper muttered out as he marched up the hill with Priscilla in his arms and a fuming Pacifica walking beside him. They had wasted hours arguing with the spoiled rotten old hag. But she had insisted and begged and thrown a tantrum until the stressed duo had to give in. Priscilla was smiling smugley as she cuddled next to Dipper.

They slowly got to the top of the mountain and glanced into the cave. Everything was right where it had been when they left. Minus some food and fire. But their clothes and their pile of skins were still there. The same with their weapons and a few tools and eating utensils.  
"Nice." Pacifica said as she waltzed in and held up a loin cloth of striped tiger skin. She grabbed a lion skin loin cloth for Dipper and a zebra one for her mom.  
"Here you go...Maybe you should go check to see if any of your old traps are still operational. I will clean up here before doing some hunting."

"Sounds great babe." Dipper said giving Pacifica a kiss to the cheek as he took his clothes and walked down the mountain path, his cock bouncing between his legs. Pacifica sighed dreamily as he walked away, she liked to watch him walk away. He had a killer ass.  
"I think I get it now." Priscilla said with a knowing smirk as she bumped PAcifica's ass with her own. Pacifica stumbled before quirking an eyebrow.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. I can see why you like that big hunk of man muscle. I think that he might just make the perfect step daddy for you." Priscilla said as she teasingly hit her hip against Pacifica and caused the younger good looking girl to stumble a bit.

"Ah...like what makes you think he would go for an old ho like you when he has a nice good looking wife like me around." Pacifica shot back as Priscilla merely chuckled and flicked her daughters nose.  
"You might have been his choice when you were stuck here without any other options. But now that mama is here...well all men love milfs. That is just a given. Don't worry your hooligan tribe can still visit if I feel generous."

Pacifica growled and got into her moms smirking face. The crunch of gravel came to them and they turned to see Dipper trucking up the side of the mountain shaking his head.  
"Well no traps anymore. But I think that I found a decent dead wolly mammoth and we could use it's hide for...did I interrupt something?" Dipper asked concenred while PAcifica and PRiscilla forced smiles and turned around.  
"Nothing darling..Nothing at all." Pacifica growled out as she glared at Priscilla who looked critically down at their bed of furs. She sure as hell wasn't going to be sleeping on that tonight!

* * *

"Mother." Pacifica said curtly as Priscilla lay out her mammoth hide towel and lay across it.  
"Daughter." Priscilla responded as she lay down beside where Pacifica was sunbathing. She was trying to be cruel and aloof but it was hard when there were only two people alive in the entire jungle. It had been close to six months since they last arrivied. And none of them felt too angry at that. It was like a crazy vacation where velociraptor herds screamed at night and you had to go hunting for rabbits the size of dogs.

Dipper was swimming and bathing in a nearby moving stream. He stood up, his bare muscle bound body was rippling with water. Both women bit their lips as they eagerly watched, their thighs rubbing together as they stared longingly towards the stud as he splashed around enjoying himself. He had left his loin cloths beside the water.

Pacifica had come down to do some sunbathing of her own. It made sense that Priscilla would join them. It got spooky up at the cave when you were alone. Priscilla had been holding her own out in the wilderness for a while though. She was getting tougher, developing muscles and actually pulling her weight a bit more. Which was good as Dipper and Pacifica were no longer carrying her or splitting their meals with her unless she contributed something.

The three of them were starting to develop a little bit of a civilization. Pacifica glanced at her mom and scoffed a little. The old bitch was primping her hair and pressing her large funbags upwards. Not a hint of sag on those bad boys. But Pacifica was the younger hotter sleeker model. Priscilla was the old fashioned clunker, Pacifica was like a race car.

Priscilla moaned and wiggled out of her tube top and tossed it aside. Pacifica's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets before she glared towards Dipper who had paused his paddling to glance up at the two of them.  
"He is mine you bitch." Pacifica whispered just loudly enough for her mom to hear before gripping the back of her bikini top and untying it letting the piece of fur and hide drop to the sand. She then wiggled out of her loin cloth and lay with her booty in the air and grinning before waving at Dipper whose eyes widened in shocked amazement. He gulped and sunk into the water to his ears when Priscilla sat back on her haunches and ran her hands luxuriously through her hair.

Pacifica snarled and glared at her mother who glared right back without a care in the world.

The two heard a yelp and turned to the water to see Dipper splash beneath it. Just as a massive red and black coil began to break the surface and then dissapear again.  
"Dipper? DIPPPER!" Pacifica yelled jumping to her feet and sprinting for the river. She picked up a rock and hurled herself into the water. A second later she heard a splash and turned to see Priscilla running in after her daughter with a sharpened spear that she carried with her everywhere.

Pacifica's eyes grew wide as she saw Dipper struggling in the coils of a massive snake. It twisted and turned to hiss at the weird hairless bipedal apes that invaded it's deep river. Pacifica kicked towards it snarling. Priscilla right beside her. Amazonian yells pierced the water as the mother daughter duo attacked, their weapons raised and their eyes filled with fire.

Dipper coughed a few hours later as he limped out of the water with his arms around Pacifica and Priscilla. The other two were coughing as well, no one was sure who was supporting who. Pacifica had the tip of a fang in one hand that she had town out to use as a knife and Priscilla was dragging close to a solid twelve feet of snake skin that they had torn off with their nails.

Dipper moaned out as the three slowly started up towards the cave. He was amazed and breathless and had forgotten his loin cloth. But no one mentioned it.

Hours later the three were back in the cave. Dipper was dozing, coming in and out of a conversation that Pacifica and Priscilla were having beside the fire. The two big bootied amazonian warrior queens were talking and glancing over at Dipper. They finally nodded before standing and walking towards him with a determined gaze in their eyes.

"Hey girls. What's up?" Dipper asked before getting cut off from Pacifica landing beside him cupping his face and pressing their lips together. Her hand going to his bare cock and giving it long firm strokes. He moaned and gasped before shivering. The two of them had not fucked for months and months. The kids back in the future...and Priscilla being a bitch here...they just didn't have any time...but then another hand joined Pacifica's and a squeak came out of Priscilla's mouth. This dick dwarfed any other dicks that she had seen in her life. And it was amazing. She gulped and drooled slightly.

Dipper popped his lips off of Pacifica's and with a dulled set of eyes he turned to Priscilla, his face a bright pink as Priscilla reached up and planted their lips together. She had been flirting nonstop with Dipper ever since they arrivied, asking him to carry things, or her, or to help her dress or undress...and now here she was nude on his pile of furs and sticking her long experienced tongue down his throat.

"Mommy and I have been talking. And we think that while we are here...we should at least have a bit of fun...and since you're so...big and strong...welll..."  
"We've decided to share you." Priscilla whispered into his ear with a harsh growl before biting his ear and pulling slightly. Dipper yelped before their hands clamped down on his cock.  
"So how about it big boy? Think that you can take on two hot pieces of ass at once?" Pacifica bragged as she plopped a breast onto his chest. Dipper gulped in eagerness and his dick seemed to grow three sizes in thirty six seconds. Both girls gasped as they gazed down at the massive slab of man meat.

"I think that means yes darling. And can you blame him? Just look at us!" Priscilla bragged as she gestured down towards their nice smooth skin, their big generous asses, their strong muscle laced cores and their large womanly hips and breasts.  
"Oh man." Dipper moaned out as the two moved around him. Pacifica squatted over his face and bit her lips nervously. She had never shared Dipper before...but honestly if she was going to share him with anyone...well she was glad that it was with her mom as opposed to someone insane or weird like his sister.

This version of incest was just a little less taboo...hopefully...

Dipper gripped her around the thighs and pulled her down to embrace his tongue with her pussy. She squeezed him in delight as his slippery long tongue began to play with her folds. It was all so familiar and the two began to fall into their familiar beat that the two had perfected over a few long years of romantic lovemaking.

Dipper then nearly howled into her pussy as a pair of lips wrapped around his cock and began to steadily deep throat him. Priscilla gagged for a second before stealing herself and really committing to the blow job. She twirled her hair through her fingers and moaned in delight and happiness as Dipper humped himself upwards. Arching his back to force more and more of his massive dick down her throat. Pacifica glanced over her shoulder and whistled in amazement, it had taken her a few months to get to that degree with Dipper! To see her mom master it so soon was actually sort of intimidating...

She moaned as his hands came up and cupped her breasts. Pulling at her nipples as he ground his tongue against her nub. His balls were being coated in Priscilla's drool and he wondered how soon it would be before he was splattering the back of her mouth with his wet greasy white cum...

Dipper groaned as Priscilla began to hum as she bobbed her head, making him almost lose his mind. He knew that Pacifica could hit some high notes and she used that vocal control to make her blow jobs out of this world! But this was something else entirely!

Dipper panted and gasped excitedly as Pacifica pouted before moving towards Dippers cock, sliding down his abs until her rump slapped her mom in the face and pushed her away. Priscilla pouted before grinning as Pacifica's nice big ass ground and hotdogged dippers cock. Priscilla gripped Pacifica by the hips and slowly guided her daughter onto his prick.

Dipper moaned as the familiar wet slippery warm cunt hugged him. The two smiled at each other as Dipper began to hump into her dripping wet snatch and she humped right back, just as if not more excited then Dipper. After all there was nothing in the world quite like a big cock in your tight pink pussy. Pacifica felt her pent up orgasm start to rise, getting bigger and bigger, faster and faster. She was soon huffing and puffing, her eyes glazed as she ran her hands up and down his abs.

Dipper's face was replaced by Priscilla's as she swung herself around and slapped her lips to Pacifica's making the blonde gasp before moaning. Dipper gazed on in shock as the mother and daughter dueled above him. Their tongues like rapiers and their hands entwined lovingly.  
"This is incredible." He mumbled out loud as the glorious big booty rolled on top of him. Pacifica and Priscilla gasped as they orgasmed again and again. The entire world seemed to blur. They could hardly tell what was happening anymore!

Pacifica found herself on all fours as Dipper plowed into her like she was a mare and he was a massive breeding stallion hung for her pleasure. Priscilla was seated beneath Pacifica, lounging backwards on a massive pile of furs. She was making out with her daughter, her hands wrapped in Pacifica's golden hair. The two gasping and panting as Dipper groaned like a wild animal as he pounded into PAcifica. Giving it to her like it was no bodies bussiness!

Priscilla moaned as she humped against Dipper's long hard shaft. It was plunging to depths that she had never had touched before! He threatened to rupture her womb with his insistent pounding. His hands digging into her nice firm butt as she humped back against him. Her large breasts bouncing with every firm thrust into her. Her mind snapping as Pacifica tweaked her nipples.

Dipper groaned as the mother and daughter squatted and stood, his cock firmly trapped between their pussies as they moaned and squatted and bounced and rubbed his cock shaft between their pussy lips. Soon they were on their backs. Priscilla a top of PAcifica as he rubbed his cock between Priscilla's ass cheeks and Pacifica's awaiting pussy lips. Priscilla was leaking like a faucet. A huge wad of creamy thick fertile man cum was dripping down her thighs and plopping onto the floor.

Pacifica gasped as Priscilla licked her cunt as she was being bounced up and down on Dipper's dick. His hands gripping her, holding her, never willing to let her go. Priscilla was slurping on his balls, grasping desperately for attention. Dipper groaned, the two women felt so similar yet there were tiny differences, like how they reacted or cried out or wiggled their hips. But it was absolutely amazing!

"Do me harder Dipper! Faster!" Pacifica commanded on her back with her legs raised as he plowed into her.  
"No Dipper! Do me harder! I need that cock!" Priscilla commanded as she spanked her own ass and wiggled it towards him. She was on her hands and knees and almost crying for it.  
"Okay." Dipper muttered as he tiredly switched from one pussy to the other.  
"Dipper! Come back to me! I was so close! Don't spend time on her! I need you!" Pacifica begged as he plunged into Priscilla's hole. He gave her over one hundred firm solid thrusts before turning back to Pacifica, his cock still amazingly thick and heavy and hard. Like he was something superhuman.  
"Okay." He grunted out...Hardly able to use human words anymore. He groaned and moved from one to the other back and forth like a yoyo. He finally paused and gripped his cock and moaned.

"Can't take it anymore...I'm cumming!" He howled out as the two turned and licked his cock with insistent cat like licks. He moaned and shot his load across their perky blonde smiling faces as he began to growl and groan out loud. His orgasm was hard and fast and coated the girls from their matching smiles to their firm pink slippery nipples.  
"Whoa." Priscilla moaned out as she collapsed next to an exhausted Dipper and Pacifica, he had an arm around both as they all breathed heavily. She nuzzled close to him and sighed happy. "That was amazing."

"What did I say mom? All you needed was some firm hard caveman fucking to stop being such a bitch." Pacifica said with a grin and a wink. Dipper sighed happy that they were at least getting along together.  
"Hey you guys...are you like up for another round?" Pacifica said with a blush. Dipper rolled his eyes, he was not going to get a lot of sleep tonight. He could tell.

* * *

"Slow down you hellion!" Priscilla shouted after her daughter as the teenager chuckled and sprinted from her mothers grasp. Priscilla sighed and cupped her pregnant belly. She used to be able to keep up with her children. But then Dipper had to orgasm in her during her fertile time! Her snake skin loin cloth and bra hardly fit her anymore since her breasts had swollen with milk.

Pacifica waddled over. Her son helping her along the way, at least Priscilla didn't have it that bad. Pacifica was boasting twins and another set on the way.  
"She is just excited granny don't get your hair in a knot." Pacifica teased as Priscilla pouted. The two blondes paused as a crack filled the air.  
"What is that?" Pacifica's blonde son asked and pointed. Pacifica rubbed his golden head with a smirk. The young mother hardly looked or felt older then twenty two. Which was when she had time traveled for the first time. Which probably had something to do with it even though the kids looked to be in their mid teens.

"That kiddo is our ticket home." Pacifica said as she whistled and Dipper emerged with the toddlers. He grinned and ran to join them. Priscilla's daughter coming over holding a bow and handing it to Priscilla with a grin. Priscilla took a deep breath as they all stepped through and blinked as an excited yell filled the room. Mabel nodded at her assistants as they ran to hug their parents.

Everyone paused when they saw the strangers.  
"Kids...these are your...siblings!" Dipper said with a nervous chuckle as Pacifica shrugged at Mabel who rolled her eyes.  
"Jeez leave you two alone for five freaking months." Mabel muttered as Goldie walked forwards holding out her hand to her new siblings.

"Oh! Darling! I have a present for you." Priscilla said rapidly thrusting the bow towards the young blonde. Goldie took it with wide eyes before glancing at Priscilla. She grinned and nodded.  
"Whoa! Granny! This is super crappy!" Priscilla pouted in response. But then Goldie wrapped her arms around Priscilla's large pregnant body and beamed up at the older woman. "But I love it! Thank you!"

Dipper and Pacifica sighed, it looked like the mixing of familys had gone well. Now they just wanted a shower and a clean bed.  
"God damn it! Her too?" MAbel said pointing at Priscilla in amazement. "I need to make more sweaters now!" Mabel said shaking her head.

* * *

A few months later Preston Northwest whimpered as the toddlers climbed over him, coming dangerously close to pulling off his oxygen mask. He whimpered as one of them began to push his wheelchair around without a second thought. He wondered where the hell the nannies were that were supposed to be looking after these little cavepeople?

And where was his wife anyway?

Pacifica and Priscilla chatted out in the garden sipping lemonades and chewing small sandwiches. Completely at ease as Dipper and Mabel sat nearby arguing over how to make a better portal without ripping a hole in time space. It was nice living in the Northwest manor, plenty of room for the kids and cash to burn. Life was perfect. They were just one enormous odd but loving mixed family.

Priscilla just wished that she had let them in earlier!

 **Review. Faster updates if this or any of the other stuff gets a review. Again this might be a follow up to the past two chapters but don't consider it an actual part of them at all. Probably going to have another AU chapter where it is Dipper/Mabel in Prehistoric falls.**

 **Don't hold your breath though.**


End file.
